


第三次死亡

by Fivepenguin



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 和第一次一样，是在心里。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi, Kim Kitsuragi & Jean Vicquemare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	第三次死亡

**Author's Note:**

> 猝然想起还没用第二人称给迪写同人，摸了

凌晨两点，你开着锐影往51分局去。路上没什么车，蜷在后座的人怂恿你开快些，你回答：“不。”  
这个人转而对着后视镜做起鬼脸，鼻子皱得变形，几乎要把你逗笑。你没有笑，但也只差一点儿了，这个人——哈里·杜博阿看得出来，你也知道他看得出来。人形开罐器，这称呼其时你和他是不知道的，但确实形容得十分精准。  
抛开其他一切，他身上总有点不可否认的敏锐存在。你们第一次见面他就看透你，不过别担心，不是那种看破黑暗的老把戏；要说的话，更像废墟里透进一束光，让他惊奇：居然真有人对初次见面的人就愿意付出性命去救。在你眼中他照见自己，一些对他同等重要的形象在那时闪过回忆，像鱼游在厚重冰层下。  
锐影不为载货而设，塞下一具尸体和驾驶员就逼近极限，哈里·杜博阿不得不跟吊人分享同一小片空间。后者僵硬而冰冷的躯体贴在他身上，他说不出什么话来，只好接着试图逗乐你。  
要转向时你看右边的后视镜，撞进一双微笑的眼睛。要不是空间实在不够，杜博阿会手舞足蹈的，现在该分配给其他地方的活力全集中到脸上，使那神情加倍怪异。  
“请往旁边让一让，我要看不见了。”你克制地说。这个时间了，疲惫易唤起烦躁，可你是这样坚定，仍然能保持礼貌。  
然而他不领会你的好意：“别这样，金！”他居然吹起口哨来了，真够无耻的。“这么晚——还是该说早？又没有其他车，把速度拉满，不会出事的，你不觉得开这么慢引擎都在号哭吗？”  
“不。”  
你又说了一遍，这次拧起眉毛；他闭嘴了。你也猜得到，他安静不了太久。  
“我们换个电台好吗？”他说着试图越过座椅，被你严厉喝止后，一副委屈的样子缩回去，大叫起来：“金，我好无聊，你为什么要调到悲伤FM？你应该放你自己最喜欢的音乐——摇滚起来！”  
出于礼节，你应和了两句，结果对话进行不下去，没多久就停了。而杜博阿停不下来，能学会停歇的话他也不会在这里了。  
他问：“金，教教我，你的名字该怎么说？”  
这话令你困惑，你控制住自己，没有回头。  
“我的名字？在褴褛飞旋我说过了。”你回答。  
他冲你挤眉弄眼，一股不祥预感浮上你心头。杜博阿窃笑着补充：“哎，我是说，用*你的语言*要怎么说。”  
你没有回答，将车速放得更慢，看着后视镜。视线之冷足够他意识到这不有趣，那笑容渐渐转变成尴尬和愧疚的混合物。  
他小声说：“对不起……我没有考虑到——”  
“杜博阿警探，”你打断他，“我正在说的就是*我的语言*。至于名字？如我刚才所说，第一次见面我就告诉过你。”  
“我错了，你本是我的异姓兄弟，却被我这样对待。”  
烦躁终于压制不住，涌上喉头，让你失言：“而且你也不该在这里。”  
“我知道，”他试图缓和气氛，“我应该坐到前面，和你待在一起。”  
这次旅程你第三回说出：“不。”  
你轻轻说：“不对。哈里，你应该在裹尸袋里。”

突然间灯罩一声爆响，你惊醒了，外套滑下脸庞，而你没心情去接。分局的灯里积攒了不少飞虫，时常乱爬，仰头看一会儿多少能缓解颈部压力。  
有新的一只飞进去了，这时你想起：装哈里·杜博阿的尸袋还是跟工会借来。事情发生的时候，提图斯没反应过来，吞枪产生的血溅了他和你一身。一开始他没什么情绪波动，但处理后续时显而易见地紧张起来，近乎示弱，对于领袖地位的人来说很少见。你甚至觉得，他可能有点惭愧。他递过织物时欲言又止，你猜，可能是在想：这本来也是用来灭口的。  
冷汗浸透你的额头。你要取手帕擦拭，才想起它在死者身上，估计被血水彻底泡过。于是，你捞起夹克，穿好，用袖子蹭了蹭，总归是清爽些了。  
同事敲门，进来后吞吞吐吐，半天才说：“曷城警督，有人找你。”  
你走进寒风中，打了个冷战。起初你没能看见同事说的来客，后来仔细观察就看见了，一点火星闪在建筑投下的阴影里，这时反而会奇怪先前竟没有发现。  
“早上好，曷城警督。”他说。天色渐亮，你能看见他脸上的雀斑，映出火焰的灰色眼睛，带着奇怪的愁苦——可谁又能肯定其中一点如释重负的感觉都没有呢。  
他做了一番自我介绍，无非是省不掉的那些：名字，职称和所属之类。最后犹豫了很久，干巴巴地说：“我是他的搭档。”  
一种痛苦后知后觉涌上心头，既属于你，又不为你所有。  
现在放下感性，再靠近些，注意他的眼睛，他在专注地观察你，试图模拟杜博阿的思维来剖析，然而做不到。而你可以看到他眼角有皱纹了，细小，稀少，本也正常，只是他有一个比实际年龄老出十岁的灵魂，因而看起来万分疲倦。生活的折磨在他身上留痕深重。  
“事情我已经听说了。”维克玛说，“他真的吞枪？在那么多人面前？”  
那阵突如其来的痛苦，绞住你的胸腔。你深吸一口气，告诉他：“是这样。而且，有必要让你知道……那把枪是我借给他的。”  
出乎你预料，他没什么反应，仿佛已经麻木了，无法处理外界信息。维克玛发出一声很像嘲笑的声音（这样对待一个死者终究不好，你想），叹了口气，抖掉烟灰。  
重新吸入烟雾前他说，甚至有点刻毒：“他妈的，这么说他还把枪丢了。真不错，这样我收拾烂摊子的时候还能当作他还活着。”  
维克玛陷入沉思，好一会儿才注意到你没走。  
他苦笑了一下。  
“该怎么说好？不用太——太介意这件事。不是你，也会有别人，像他这样的人……像哈里这样的人，总是情不自禁地走向毁灭。在这个过程中，或许还会连累别人。就算这次过去了，没准下次你和他就会被什么人，工会一类，灭口，丢进河里。”  
“但这件事并没有发生。”你深深凝望着他，“实际发生的是……他死了。”  
说到那个字眼的时候你情不自禁放低声音，但维克玛看起来仍像被电击了一下。一瞬间，他往前倾，是个要攻击的姿态，但飞快克制住了，怒气消失得比来时更快，连带着抽走精力。  
他伸出空着的手，捂住眼睛。  
“抱歉，我失态了，”你说没关系，“是吗？哈哈……这种事真是不常有；可真的发生了，又好像预演过无数遍。我、我不知道怎么想好……全乱了。我还有些问题要问他的，一直没有说，这下全都不可能知道了。”  
维克玛揉揉脸，重新振作，你们都知道这精神是偷来的。他冲你点头，从上衣口袋里拿出烟盒：“不好意思，自顾自说了这么多。来根烟？”  
这是一天的早上，还没到你划定的时刻。但你不想拒绝这个包在客套里的恳求，于是抽出一根。  
你衔着烟，试图点火，好半天没点上。怪事，你想，又进行新的尝试，然后反应过来：你的手一直在抖，抖得厉害，点不起来火。  
在你旁边，维克玛叹了口气，他沉下手，用快到尽头的烟蒂帮你点燃。他拍拍你的肩膀，安慰和被安慰的角色在此倒置。“唉，曷城警督。都会过去的。”  
他说话的样子像在说服自己：“就算感觉起来不是这样，但会过去的。——只是我们可能会慢一些。”  
你也只有一句可说：“谢谢。”

发生这样的事件，分局间娱乐性质的竞赛再也进行不下去，两边各自换人到马丁内斯继续工作。案子沉默而快速地结束了，你请了好几天假，期间甚至做梦。  
在梦里，你从公寓里跨出去，一步就到了马丁内斯，再一步，你已经在港口旁的渔村里，坐在秋千上，身旁是哈里·杜博阿——也就是我。  
金，我们正待在一起，看着沉进冰面里的车。尽管你试图跟进，但他们不让你知道马丁内斯发生了什么，我把车开进水里，这事还是你无意间听到的，被认定为疯狂的佐证。  
我冲着前方吹口哨，你不甘示弱。你的表情说着你的想法，那样直白，仿佛你原本就渴望被发现：你在想，维克玛说得不假，有些事从没发生，可却像真实经历过一样。  
第一次见到你，我就看透你了：你是一个会豁出性命救我的人，无论危险来源是房屋倒塌，还是简单的一颗子弹。我想说的是……我也会这样的。金，有没有可能，这是同僚特有的兄弟一样的联结？  
“可能是这样吧。”你说，微笑起来，脸上带着不自知的痛苦。  
啊，这笑容和维克玛一样。我甩掉了他，说确切些？我把世界抛在脑后，包括他。但对他来说就像是漫长的痛苦迎来终结，不用在冬天抱住一只刺猬来取暖了。最开始的一段时间不会有什么，但很快，一旦他意识到那种放松和释然的来源，它们就会重新转成愧疚，压在他身上。  
“再然后呢？”你问。  
再然后，和他说的一样，都会过去的。  
我说：“金。我的卧室里，墙上有一块污渍，形状像女人的侧脸。在它正下方的地板里藏着思必得，你醒来还记得的话，帮我处理掉吧。让不知道。”  
如果你还记得并找到，我想你就能意识到我不是一个幻觉。我残留在此间，等待着回答让未出口的疑问，又或许预备着为她一次又一次献上骰子和雕像。但持续不了太久。  
现在，我能感到困意浸没脚踝。等到它完全淹没我，运气好的话，就可以永远睡下去。  
就和你理性外壳下感情正无声叫喊一样，在我脑海深处仍有理性作祟，它说：可是，没可能这么走运。哈里，你会睁开眼睛，发现自己又回到那个房间里，领带挂在头上。  
甚至金，你也会在那个房间里，这也是可能性的一种。让我猜猜看你会对我说什么，最有可能的是：日出，帕拉贝伦。风扇和电灯会组成光环，使你的形象不容软弱。  
但原谅我吧，尽管残忍，我知道你会原谅。让我沉进黑暗去，成为一道静默的影子……在那儿我不会，也不必再伤害任何人。

END


End file.
